


Please never fall in love again

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Penumbra Podcast Pain [5]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, Heist, I just want them to be in love, I need some fluff, LET THEM BE DOMESTIC FOR FUCKS SAKE, M/M, Other, Poker, Season 3 Spoilers, Season 3 fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both of them kiss someone else in here, but its for the heist so its okay, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: It's easy for Peter to pretend that he sees Juno for the first time on a heist, because every single time he sees him, he takes his breath away. Just like the very first time.orA heist and domestic fluff, because I needed it.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Penumbra Podcast Pain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525274
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	Please never fall in love again

**Author's Note:**

> So folks *clap* 
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting, I haven't played Poker in years, here we fucking go

Peter noticed it for the first time after Juno and he had talked. He didn’t actually notice it at first, but when he turned his head to Juno to tell him about how good the pancakes that Jet had made were, he saw that the former detective was already looking at him. With something in his eyes that he couldn’t quite pinpoint, but the other was smiling, so Peter didn’t worry too much. 

But then it happened again, at one of Buddy’s “Family Meetings”. She was just explaining the plan for a new heist, explaining that Juno and Peter would have to go undercover as a married couple again, and when he looked over to check in with Juno, the man was already smiling at him, soft and caring and hopeful? 

“Just like old times, huh, Duke?” he had said and Peter just nodded, taking Juno’s hand on the table, for everyone to see before smiling out a short:

“Yes, my Dahlia.” 

The heist was simple enough. Infiltrate a casino and cheat yourself to millions of creds without being caught and then, when they would go into the back to pick up their price, steal a map. Easy enough, they thought. 

It wasn’t that easy. They arrived separately, Peter was supposed to be the one playing, as he was well versed in earth poker, so it only made sense, due to the fact that Juno had never played it before. 

So they got into position, Peter was sitting at the table in his usual black tight suit, a tight corset around his lower abdomen. He knew that he looked good, and people staring at him when he had walked in was proof enough. 

He flashed a smile at the croupier, seeing how the man had looked him up and down as Peter had sat down. 

“Fifteen thousand in chips please,” he smiled, knowing that his tone was flirtatious in nature and from the blush crept up the croupier’s face when he saw him, the man understood it just right. 

If he had been a different man, he might have gone home with the Croupier, gotten the money from him differently, but he hadn’t been that man in years. Not since he had met a certain detective. 

Not since he had met his future. The one he couldn’t wait to see today. But he kept up the flirty persona, it was the easiest way of distracting people from what was actually happening in his hands. 

Soon the table filled with people. A man with tattoos up and down his arms that Peter, who was going by Amir Blossom for tonight, complimented on eagerly. It made the man who was built like a brick house flush, but also distracted him, just like he had planned. 

Peter folded the first two games, Juno wasn’t there yet and he didn’t want to go into the back without him. 

Peter had just received his new cards, a jack and an ace of hearts when his detective showed up. 

Peter had thought that Juno couldn’t surprise him anymore, but he was proven wrong when his jaw almost dropped as he watched Juno walk into his sight. His favourite person was dressed in a dark red suit, black velvet flowers accentuating it, but that wasn’t what distracted Peter. No, it was the fact that Juno was only carrying his suit jacket, his muscles perfectly showing off through that tight dress shirt. Every time he moved his arms, Peter could follow the line of muscle and it was a bit distracting.

Then, Juno turned away from his conversation to flash a smile at Peter and the man almost choked on his drink. 

Juno’s hair had gotten a little longer, not much, but just enough that it needed to be tucked behind his ear. It was tucked there, held there with a red rose. The eyepatch was adorned with red gems as well. 

Juno only raised his eyebrows at him and shot him a flirty grin. He knew exactly what he was doing to Peter and the thief had to admit that Juno knowing how attractive he was only made him a hundred times more attractive. 

But before he could admire Juno as much as he wanted, which he would never be able to, because it was all he wanted to do, the croupier dealt the first three cards. The Queen and King of Hearts.    
  


Peter kept his poker face up, not giving away a single hint of how good that was for him. He already had four of a kind, and there was only a ten of hearts missing for him to make it a Royal Flush. 

The man next to him, the one covered in tattoos and the winner of the two games before, went all in and Peter followed suit, winking at the other man before continuing. 

If he was looking at it right, there were almost three hundred thousand creds on the table right now, and he only contributed fifteen thousand of those. 

He didn’t move, only looked over to Juno who was talking to a tall woman who was obviously looking him up and down. The hidden bodyguard of the back room. 

Then everything went by in a flash, the croupier dealt the last two cards. A ten of hearts and a nine of spades. 

Tattoo man next to Peter grinned and laid down a six of hearts and an eight of hearts. “Flush,” he said with a voice too low for any human to have, Peter thought. The grin that the man was wearing was almost predatory, two golden teeth glistening out behind his lips. 

It was exactly the kind of grin that a man that could snap you in half would give you, knowing that he won. 

But, without breaking eye contact, Peter laid down his cards. Smiling confidently. A smile a tiger gives his prey. “Royal Flush,” he said without breaking his smile. 

And then it all happened too fast. Tattoo jumped up and lifted a hand to punch Peter, who ducked out of the way quick enough so that he wasn’t hit. It didn’t take two seconds for security guards to show up and apprehend Tattoo Man. 

Peter got his composure back quickly. Dusting off his perfectly dust-free suit jacket. “Well, I’ll be taking these and I would also like to check out if that’s possible.”

  
He winked at the Croupier, whose blush was evident and he packed up the chips quickly. Throwing them into the desk that automatically counted them, bringing the number to 345.150 creds. He then stood up and a different Croupier replaced him as he waved Peter to follow him to the vault. 

As they walked past Juno and the woman, he saw that they were making out. Just like they had planned, Juno was distracting the one guard that was supposed to keep watch. 

Peter would have lied if he said that it didn’t make him a little uncomfortable, but then again, he knew that Juno only had eyes for him, that in the end, he was the one taking Juno home and that eased his pain and his mind. 

The Croupier walked him down a long hallway and there it was, the door that hid the map. 

“ _ Cameras have been shut off 1 second before you walked in there, you have around 30 seconds until someone notices. Alarm systems are off.” _ Buddy’s voice came in through his earpiece.

Everything was going according to plan until it didn’t. Instead of opening the door, the Croupier turned around and smirked at Peter with a look of pure lust in his eyes. 

“So, what’s it gonna be handsome? I would like to see you in my room later if that isn’t too forward, the money exchange can wait until then, right? Don’t want you to make a run for it before I can get my hands on you, ” he breathed out against Peter’s skin, he had pushed himself onto the door. Holding it shut. 

_ “25 seconds _ ” he heard in his ear and he took a small breath, before matching the other’s expression. He pulled him closer and kissed him. 

The Croupier was in shock at first, but he started kissing back. Oldest trick in the book, Peter thought, as he felt the other man up, pulling a key card from his pocket. 

They pulled apart just when Peter heard a small “ _ 15 seconds.”  _

Peter was looking at the other man with the hungriest eyes that he could fake, imagining Juno instead of this man, before he breathed out a small “Sorry about this,” before headbutting the other man so strongly that he crumpled to the floor. 

Peter used the key card to open the door, the security system was down, so he grabbed the map and ran, cleaning up the keycard, before putting it back into the pocket where he had found it. 

_ “2 seconds,” _ Buddy’s voice reached him and he pulled the door closed and made a run for it. 

_ “There is not a single millimetre of you on the security camera, good job, Ransom. Ring the alarm, Rita,”  _ she said and Peter looked towards Juno, who was standing right where Peter had left him, but as the alarm went off, the woman disengaged and ran towards the eastern wing, in the completely wrong direction -Rita’s idea. 

So, in the commotion, where a few guards stayed behind and told the common people to calm down and continue playing, Peter replaced the woman that had just been kissing Juno. 

“Do you come here often?” Juno teased, his lipstick was almost perfectly intact.

Peter smirked back, crowding Juno against the wall, “If it gives me the chance to see you again I might come back more often.” 

Juno just shook his head, before pulling the other close by his tie, kissing him fiercely. Mostly because he wanted to, but the fact that there were two guards who just walked past them was as good of an excuse as anything. 

The kiss felt like it was going to last an entire lifetime. Every time they kissed it felt like that to Juno. And after every single one, he worried that Peter might have finally realised that he deserved better than a man who had broken his heart. But no matter how many times they kissed or exchanged glances, Peter still loved him. Every single time. It was the miracle of a god that Juno didn’t believe in, but to stay here and to be able to hold Peter in his arms, he would devote his life to their service, only if it meant that Peter would be happy and safe. 

But Juno didn’t get that kind of chance, he got something better. He got to push his hands through Peter’s hair, to drag his hands along the other man’s sides. He got to taste Peter’s smiles on his lips, swallowing his noises as if they were the only thing keeping him alive, and maybe they were.

They had lost themselves in their kiss when Buddy’s voice chimed in.

_ “Jet will be at the front of the casino in 5 minutes, you need to be there when he arrives.”  _

They pulled apart breathlessly, smiling at each other like love drunk teenagers. “Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private,” Peter smiled and Juno mirrored him. 

  
“That’s the single best idea you’ve had all night, if I may say so myself,” Juno smiled, when he started pulling Peter towards the exit. 

Juno’s and Peter’s lipstick’s had mixed slightly, so even if they tried to hide the fact that they were making out, they knew that not a single person would buy it. So they went with the other tactic: horny strangers. Which worked, as Peter kept his head low, chuckling at the looks they got, playing it off like it was only his embarrassment, even though both of them knew that it was so the cameras couldn’t pick up his face. 

They checked out their coats, Peter under his Alias “Amir Blossom” and Juno under “Juniper Finch”. 

As they pulled their coats around themselves, Peter used the motion of helping Juno into his coat to let the map fall into the small secret compartment in Juno’s coat, lined with a material, so that the scanners wouldn’t be able to pick up on it when they walked out. 

Two seconds after they got out of the casino safely, a cab pulled up. They opened a door and a gentle voice said “Shrimp,” the codeword. It was Jet.

  
They got into the cab and Jet took off. “And? Got it?” The tall man asked from the front and Juno smiled reassuringly. 

  
“Yup, and we didn’t leave a trace.” 

Peter just nodded, noticing at that moment that Jet couldn’t see him. “Yes, I do believe that Juno is right. It went rather smoothly.” 

“Perfect. We’ll be at the ship in a few moments,” Jet exclaimed, before rolling up the window between him and them. 

Peter was looking out of the window. The lights of the city reflecting in his glasses, painting his face in a cascade of colours. 

Juno had to admit to himself that he was staring at Peter, watching those colours fade over his face. His cheekbones defined through the hard shadows. Those dark eyes focused on something in the distance.

God, he was beautiful. He was so perfect in every way that Juno didn’t deserve. But Peter stayed anyway, loved him anyway. Not caring what the former detective had to say. 

He must have gotten lost in Peter’s features because the man in question was looking at him now. “Do I have something on my face, dear?” 

A small shake of his head eased Peter. “No, just got lost looking at you.”

Peter let out a small chuckle at that. “You’re sweet.” 

“So are you.” 

The Master thief moved closer to Juno and kissed him once, short and sweet, before looking into his eyes. “I love you, Juno.” 

Juno could only smile and leaned his forehead against Peter’s. “And I love you.”

  
  


The after heist meeting went quickly, Buddy congratulated them both on a job well done. Rita grinned the entire time, and even wider when Peter said that they wouldn’t have been able to do it without her. 

After Dinner, they were dismissed and they moved to Juno’s room, which they had been using as their room for the last two weeks. 

They took off their make up standing in Juno’s small bathroom, smiling at each other while they tried to get rid off their 24-hour stay lipsticks. 

“Well, you can be lucky that colour suits you, because it does not want to come off of your face,” Juno sighed, wiping with the make-up wipe over Peter’s lips for the twentieth time. “I mean, I don’t like to get off your face either, once I’m there,-” that got him a small swat on the arm, which made him chuckle, ”-but at least I am not purple lipstick.” 

“If I have to spend my life stuck with either you or permanent purple lipstick I would choose you every time, Juno. I hope you know that.” 

“I would hope so, cause Purple might be good on you, but it’s not blue and blue is definitely better on you,” Juno let out between his attempts to clean his lover. 

Peter only rolled his eyes, which made Juno turn on the faucet to spray him with water, which resulted in a loud yelp by Peter. 

  
“You are a monster, Juno Steel!” Peter growled out with a smile, only for Juno to cross his arms in front of his body.

“And?” 

“And I love you very much,-” he walked slowly backwards and Juno had a hunch on what he was going to do. “- which is why this is very hard for me.” On the last word, Peter picked up the showerhead from Juno’s bathtub and turned it on, soaking Juno’s pyjamas in seconds. 

“You will regret that,” Juno said while wiping his face down with his hand. 

“Oh, you wouldn’t hurt me, Juno. You love me too much,” Peter teased, but Juno wasn’t going to hurt him, no, he was going to do far worse. 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,-” he moved closer to Peter who at that moment realised Juno’s plan, but it was too late, he was cornered. “-So come give me a hug.” 

Peter yelped, but he couldn’t get anywhere, only felt how Juno wrapped his wet body around him, the clothes wet enough to soak his own. 

And for good measure, Juno dropped a kiss onto Peter’s pout. 

“I hate you,” Peter said, without a smile on his face, but Juno knew that he wasn’t actually mad.    
  
“No, I think you love me,” Juno teased back, before picking up the package of stronger makeup wipes. “Now come here and let me clean you up, I would love to head to sleep in a bit.” 

Peter moved closer hesitantly, but let Juno clean his face, before taking a wipe to clean Juno’s. 

Before they could move out of the bathroom though, Juno took off his shirt and threw it over the bathtub’s edge. “I am not letting you into my bed when you’re that wet, just so you know.” 

Peter pulled off his top quickly. “It’s our bed, and if you think I would have let you into it with that soaked shirt, you are with the wrong man.” 

A snort left Juno as he took Peter’s hand and lead him to their shared bed, laying down first, so that Peter could lay on top of his chest, using him as a pillow. 

There was a comforting silence for a while, the lights were off and they just enjoyed each other's warmth, quietly talking about the events of the day. Until something hit Peter out of the blue. 

  
“In the car, you looked like you wanted to say something, what was it, if I may ask?” Peter’s voice was quiet, worried. Insecure.

Juno just smiled into the darkness. “Well, you know, sometimes it just feels unreal to me. That you would choose me, that you would decide that I am worth your time. Sometimes I realise that I am sitting next to the most beautiful man in the entire universe and I just can’t believe it.” 

Peter just sniffled slightly, moving upwards to kiss Juno lovingly. Letting his thumb glide over Juno’s cheek. 

“I love you, Juno Steel.” 

“I love you too, Nureyev. And I won’t ever stop.” 

Peter moved back onto Juno’s chest, pulling the man closer and the room grew quiet for a few moments, Juno pushing his hand through Peter’s hair and Peter drawing circles on Juno’s chest. 

It was quiet and comfortable until Juno broke the silence. “Hey Nureyev, can I ask you something, but you don’t need to promise anything.” 

Peter, who was already half asleep just nodded. 

  
“Please never fall in love again,” Juno whispered, his deepest fear moving up and bearing itself open. 

Peter just yawned before answering. “But Juno, I fall freshly in love with you every day, so I don’t think I can promise that.” 

Juno let out a small, sniffled laugh at that. “Okay, I can deal with that, now sleep, honey. Don’t want to keep you up, we had a long day.” 

But when he finished the thought, Peter was already asleep. Snoring quietly on Juno’s chest. So Juno leaned forward and dropped a single kiss onto the crown of Peter’s head. “Sleep well, my love.” 

He fell asleep a few minutes later and when he woke up, Peter was right there. Still lying on his chest, out like a light. So, to not disrupt his sleep, Juno went back to sleep as well. 

And for the first time in his life, everything felt right. Everything felt perfect. 

They were happy and that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please let me know! 
> 
> Also if you feel like screaming about Podcasts with me, you can find me under @Justthingstbh on Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram. So shoot me a DM if you want to cry about TPP, Taz or DNDaddies with me!


End file.
